To operate a cohesive, coordinated and effective Program Project, the clinical, research, technology, database/statistics and reporting components of the program require central coordination. The Administrative Core of the Program Project provides the organizational structure and integration of the Program Project Cores and research projects. Another administrative function critical for success is liaison with other research programs on which the Program Project relies for success. In the case of this Program Project, all subjects will be recruited from either the Pittsburgh Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) or the University of Pittsburgh Gingko Evaluation of Memory Study (GEMS) program. The Program Project Administrative Core will interface with the Administrative Core of the ADRC, which is now in its 25th year and is a large and smoothly functioning clinical and basic research entity. The ADRC organizational structure serves as a template for our organization of the Program Project administrative core, and use of some ADRC resources at no cost to the Program Project greatly leverages the Program Project operations. Greatly facilitating this interaction is the fact that the PI of this Program Project, Dr. Klunk, is co-Director of the ADRC and the Director of the ADRC, Dr. Lopez, is a Project Leader on this Program Project. Furthermore, Leslie Dunn serves as overall Administrator for both the ADRC and this Program Project and she has been ADRC liaison on the GEMS grant over the past 10 years. The connections of the administration of this Program Project to the ADRC and GEMS will optimize the recruitment and retention of subjects into this Program Project. The specific aims are: 1) Supervision of all Program Project functions; 2) Management of the Program Project budget, including expenditures and allocation of funds according to Program Project priorities; 3) Monitor compliance with Federal and University policies and procedures, such as NIH Public Access Policy, Data Sharing Plan and Human Subjects Research compliance; 4) Administrative oversight of the functioning of the Program Project Database; 5) Liaison with the University of Pittsburgh Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) in the Department of Neurology; and 6) Liaison with the University of Pittsburgh Gingko Evaluation of Memory Study (GEMS) staff in the Department of Epidemiology.